


hostage negotiation

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Dark!Rose, F/M, Knifeplay, Knives, dark!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Space assassin and renowned criminal Rose Tyler has her latest target right where she wants him.





	hostage negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> this is a dark alt!Rose and also a dark, TLV-esque Doctor, so it that’s not your jam, might be better to skip this one.

The tip of her knife dug into his chest as she ground down on his lap. “You know, you’re an awfully hard man to find.”

“Well, since you’re obviously trying to kill me, I’d say it was a useful talent,” the Doctor shot back.

Rose chuckled. “The bounty for bringing both of your hearts back to the king on Yaxiv is worth the effort.” She tilted her head to the side, considering. “I’m almost positive I can get both of them before you have time to regenerate. I practiced.”

Her smile was a sharp, dangerous thing and the Doctor’s breath caught as he basked in it.

“You haven’t asked if I can make you a better offer,” he said. “Sloppy.”

She raked her eyes over him and he could only imagine the picture he made – shirt ripped open, tied wrist and ankle to a chair, a lapful of devastating assassin in a dress that had to be illegal in most systems, hair mussed and eyes dark as said assassin rubbed against a part of him that betrayed the fact he was enjoying this far too much.

Rose smirked and used her free hand to tug at his waistband. “I’m sure you’re very impressive, but I want the money.”

He sucked in a breath as she scratched her nails against his skin. “So, turn in a couple of hearts that aren’t mine and collect the bounty.”

“And why would I do a thing like that when I already went through all this trouble to get you right here?”

“Because I can take you off to a different system or century with no one being the wiser to the con. Take the money and let me take you to a whole new batch of marks.”

“What’s in it for you? I don’t want to be stuck with some do-gooder cramping my style.”

The Doctor chuckled darkly. “I don’t know what they told you, but I’m no do-gooder. I have  _power_ , Miss Tyler, and I have all of time and space at my fingertips. I do whatever I want to and it’s usually not motivated by some misguided sense of kindness.”

Rose raised an eyebrow and the Doctor leaned forward as much as he could to whisper in her ear.

“I’ve had almost unlimited power for over a century. Think of what you could do with that and then multiply it by ten and you might have an idea of what I’ve done.”

“You’re getting more interesting by the second,” she said, drawing her knife lightly over his chest. She grinned when the action made his cock twitch against her. “Should’ve known you weren’t one of the good guys. They never like my knife nearly as much as you do.”

He whimpered as she scraped the sharp edge down his exposed throat.

“We could make a good team, I think,” she mused. “But I want a taste before agreeing to anything. Because if I take your offer, it includes this,” she rotated her hips, pressing down against his now painfully hard cock, “whenever, wherever, and however I want it.”

“Yes.”

“Brilliant.”

She reached between them and quickly popped the button of his trousers and roughly tugged down the zip. His cock sprung free, already leaking at the tip.

“No pants. What a good omen for the future,” she teased. Leaning forward, she delicately ran her tongue around the shell of his ear. “And what a coincidence, I’ve not got any knickers on under this dress.”

“Oh,  _brilliant_.”


End file.
